


Inseperable

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied ReiGisa, M/M, blowjob, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Nagisa, and Rei make a bet to see who can keep Haru and Makoto apart the longest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseperable

**Author's Note:**

> As promised here is some nsfw!

“Haru-chan! So forceful...”

Haru had Makoto locked in a vice like grip, pulling him up the stone slabs where his house lie in wait. 

“Can't wait anymore.”

All Makoto could do was try to keep from tripping as Haru pulled him up the steps and into the house...

***  
“Disgusting,” Rin muttered. 

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan really have become more couple like recently, haven't they?” 

Rin looked over to the table where the two were linked by a pair of earphones and stuffing scones into each others faces.  
“Disgusting,” he murmured again. 

Nagisa laughs at him and the other boy, what was his name? Rei.. Pushed up his glasses for the umpteenth time.  
“Those two wouldn't last long without each other.” Rei says. 

And it was true. Those two were attached at the fucking hip. As he watched their heads bob down low, noses almost touching, he shivers. Not that he had a homophobic state of mind. He really did wish his two friends happiness. But Rin had always believed that intimate moments were not to be shown to the public eye. Call him old fashioned. 

They had been the talk of the school recently. Of course, it was a long ongoing rumor that the two had a secret affection for the other, it was another thing entirely for the two to walk around school hands interlocked.  
He had unwillingly heard all about it from Gou. 

'You should have seen Chigusa-chan's face! She was so upset. I guess she secretly liked Makoto...A lot of girls did.'  
Tch...Didn't they know that was a lost call? 

Rin was startled out of his thoughts when Nagisa slammed his hands down onto the table.

“I know! We should see how long we can keep them apart! Like a game.” He smiles mischievously.  
“That's incredibly mean, Nagisa. I won't do that to Makoto and Haruka-senpai.”

“Aww but Rei-chan...”

The sudden guffawing of Rin makes both of his companions jump.  
“I like this idea. What do you have in mind?”

It was to be a bet. Whoever could keep Makoto and Haru apart the longest for the rest of the day won.  
“I wonder who will catch on first.” Nagisa said with a grin.  
“Makoto, of course.” Rin spits out. Haru was to damn dense to notice anything that didn't involve water. 

“I think you have miscalculated Haru and Makoto's bond. He will surely notice that we are up to something.”  
Nagisa rolled his eyes and shot his arm up into the air. “Enough technical talk! Let's get started!”  
He counted down from three on his fingers and thrusts his palm into the center. Rei quickly follows. Rin relented with an eyeroll.  
***  
Rei's Strategy: 

The most sure fire way to achieve your goal is to get rid of the obstacle blocking your path. Since Haru and Makoto could both be thought of as problematic, he would have to single out one. He figured Makoto would be his best calculation.  
Rei walks up to the brown headed man and taps him on the shoulder. Four pairs of eyes turn to him. Makoto's are kind and gentle. Haru's are...well he looks incredibly pissed for Rei at interrupting. 

“I'm very sorry, but could Makoto-senpai please come and help me with something?”  
A pair of blue eyes shoot him a menacing glance. “He's busy at the moment.”  
Makoto laughs. “Don't be rude, Haru. I won't be long.” A hand snakes out to graze Haru's cheek. No physical contact. Rei will not lose this quick! He grabs Makoto's wrist before the landing and is pulling him away muttering “sorry, sorry, sorry” as they go. 

“So what did you need help with?” Makoto says when they are a fair distance away.  
Rei is struggling to come up with a valid reason. The most logical would be a problem connected to swimming. But he had recently bought a new pair of jammers and goggles so he wasn't wanting for anything. The next best option would be a type of problem that only two guys could talk about. The burning in his lower regions quickly gives him an idea. 

“Do you remember the day that Nagisa forcefully shaved me?”  
Makoto's face turns bright red, testament to the teens prudishment. Before he can lose his nerve, Rei dips forward into a bow.  
“I've been burning for over a week now and I'm not sure that's normal.”

Makoto squeaks out a little, “huh?!” Rei's face is burning from embarrassment. Stupid Nagisa... He always seemed to be the catalyst with these types of situations.  
“I-I don't really have any experience....Rin is the one who shaves his legs...”  
“I'm sorry you've misunderstood! I didn't mean my legs.”  
If his face wasn't red before it is now. And Makoto looks like he wants to sink into the ground. 

“Well...I...uh...a cream maybe..?” Makoto's words turn into a choked strangle and Rei holds up his hand in a gesture to stop.  
“Thank you senpai. You've helped enough.”  
Makoto sighs in visible relief and the rest of the walk is met in silence. Haru gives Rei a strange look as Makoto regains his seat.  
“Only five minutes...that's weak Rei-chan.”  
Rei snaps at the blonde to shut up and sulks back into his chair. 

Nagisa's Strategy:

The two teens are met with surprise as Nagisa throws his arms around them.  
“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! They have a manga store nearby. Someone take me!”  
If Rei's plan was formulas and hypothesis then Nagisa's was plain immaturity. Forget all that complicated stuff. He'd just wing it. 

“Can't you do that on your own, Nagisa?”  
Makoto had said it in the nicest way possible but he was clearly annoyed.  
“But there's a new volume of Doraemon on sale and I want back up in case someone tries to snatch it!”  
Nagisa turns his pleading eyes on Haru. He mutters something about it being to much effort and goes back to sipping on his drink.  
“I guess that leaves Mako-chan!”

The bigger teen chuckles and pushes back his seat. A hint of annoyance flicks across Haru's face and he's just about to tell the younger boy to buzz off when Makoto pats him on the head.  
“Be good.”  
Nagisa chirps happily and latches on to Makoto's arm. The manga store is on the upper floor of the mall and they have to walk at least ten kilometers before they reach the escalator. 

“Nagisa...”  
The blonde turns and finds his friend regarding him with a strange expression. He cocks his head in question.  
“You should be more careful about other people's personal space.”  
The teen laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. “I'm no good at that.”  
“Just try for Rei.”

He had a distinct feeling he knew what Makoto was talking about but the image of Rei and an eel pop into his head and he can make no promises.  
They reach the manga store and Nagisa bounds inside happily. He loved manga. And there were so many. Bishounen, action, comedy....he grabs several volumes off a nearby shelf and starts to flip through them. He occasionally shows one to Makoto who's perusing through the drama section. 

“Didn't you come here for something specific?”  
“That's right, Doraemon.”  
“The newest issue of that doesn't come out till next month.” The clerk's voice cuts through the store. Nagisa's gut twists as Makoto scowls at him.

“Nagisa....” He swats at him with the manga he's holding it but he dances away laughing.  
His time was twenty minutes. Well worth getting hit. 

Rin's Strategy  
Tch...amateurs. Targeting Makoto was the quickest way to defeat. There was only one way to win this war.  
A shadow passes over Haru. He looks up into a smiling row of shark teeth who quickly mouth the word water. His chair flies backward and both are racing towards the large fountain at the tail end of the mall.  
They splash around for thirty-five minutes before they are cited for public indecency and are promptly thrown out. Well worth it. 

***

“Haru, what are you-”  
He silences Makoto's next words with a kiss, breaking away and working little ones up and down his neck line. His tongue flits out and traces its way across the hollow of his throat. A groan resonates beneath him.  
“Are you sure it's okay to ditch them like that?”  
“Do you want to stop and go back?”

This elicits a 'hell no' from Makoto and a throaty laugh from Haru. He slides a finger into the button of the pants and releases it with a snap. Soon Makoto's pants pool around his ankles while a hand rubs its way across the large bulge before it.  
“So big...”  
The face beneath his flushes red like it always does when Haru talks about intimate things. It pushes him to be naughty. And naughty he is for he takes the fabric between his teeth and pulls it down with a jerk letting the member spring free.  
Makoto lets out a gasp as cool air hits his throbbing erection and hungry eyes salivate. 

Haru starts with a gentle tugging motion; switching between fast and slow jerks. Makoto arches into his palm, the sensation enough to make tiny moans spring free from his lips.  
A wet mouth encloses itself around his dick and suckles on the head, tongue darting out of the little slit at the top. Involuntarily he careens upward and for a moment he's worried about choking his lover but Haru just takes him in sheath and all.  
Suddenly Haru is jerking him off and tracing little circles on his balls with his tongue.  
“Ah!” A familiar sensation enters his groin but before he can cum, Haru is ripping off his clothes and grabbing the lube from the upper desk drawer. He squeezes some onto Makoto's fingers. 

“Prepare me.”  
Such a simple command but it makes his knees turn to jelly and Haru's ass turns around to face him as he slides in a digit.  
Haru's nails dig into his skin as he enters a second finger. He hooks them into a practiced angle where he has found that sweet spot oh, so many times. His back arches like a cat when fingers graze the spot; his fingers are replaced by his aching organ as Haru seats himself over Makoto and pushes him inside. 

Damn! It feels so hot...and Haru's face has that perfect cloudy expression whenever they make love. Where his teeth bite down on his lower lip and his cheeks are perfectly flushed. They are both fully naked and Makoto can't help but think he has never seen anything so beautiful as Haru's body responding just so to his.  
He guides his lover down and suckles on a sensitive spot on his collar bone. It will leave a mark. But right now Makoto could care less. 

Haru starts thrusting faster, faster and oh! Stars appear behind his eyes, white liquid dripping onto the other's stomach. At the sight of Haru's orgasm, he himself comes with a shout and then they are both lying against one another, gasping for breath.  
Haru can't help but smirk when three bodies burst into the room ten minutes later with a strategically forgotten IPod clutched in Rin's hand. They find them twisted in the sheets, legs entangled together, covers barely covering their most intimate places.  
Makoto shrieks with embarrassment.

Haru gives them a mocking grin.

“It's not beautiful,” Rei murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this fic got way out of hand....but what can I say? Makoharu is just the best kind of muse and the boys are just so fun to write! Especially Nagisa! 
> 
> Look forward to more nsfw in the future!


End file.
